


borrowed time

by nonpolar



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, M/M, Masturbation, dilf soobin, taehyun calls him mommy once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonpolar/pseuds/nonpolar
Summary: And -- okay. Soobin’s notoldold, but he’s old enough that he should not be having sexual thoughts about his 18 year old stepson’s best friend.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	borrowed time

**Author's Note:**

> soobin is still a man here but i like my omegas with a pussy and tits so

_ It’s fine,  _ Soobin thinks to himself as the overpowering scent of  _ alpha  _ wafts into his home. 

He sequesters himself in his room with the door shut. Huening Kai is the best stepson Soobin could have asked for, really. A sweet beta with a heart of gold, he goes out of his way to make sure Soobin is always okay. Soobin is very fond of him. It's Taehyun that's the problem.

It's not like Taehyun is ill mannered or a bad influence on Huening Kai. He’s just very...handsome. Maybe it's his big, innocent eyes, or those solid muscles, but every time Taehyun comes around, Soobin starts to feel like a stupid omega.

And -- okay. Soobin’s not  _ old  _ old, but he’s old enough that he should not be having sexual thoughts about his 18 year old stepson’s best friend. Taehyun makes it so hard to avoid them with his aggressive politeness, the “yes sir, no sir” accompanied with a sweet smile that just makes Soobin's knees go weak. He will stop swimming with Huening Kai to take the groceries from Soobin, carrying them to the kitchen himself like a (shirtless, dripping wet) gentleman. When he needs to get by and there's too little space between Soobin and the wall, Taehyun will hold onto Soobin's waist and murmur his “excuse me”s, brushing up against Soobin’s ass and thighs and making him feel faint.

Soobin feels like such a pervert when he slots a pillow between his thighs, trying to calm himself down. He tries to force himself to sleep so he can’t smell, but his mind won’t stop racing. He shoves his face into a pillow to drown the smell out, but it’s no use. Taehyun’s smell is so strong that Soobin feels surrounded despite him not going downstairs or Taehyun coming upstairs.

Luckily they don’t stay long, only a mere half hour before Huening Kai yells out that they’re leaving. Soobin exhales with relief, already starting to sit up in his bed.

It's been a few seconds since the door closed and Soobin starts to venture downstairs. All is well until he gets to the kitchen, where the two of them must have been. Taehyun's scent is still so strong and Soobin, to his own horror, feels his body warm up and his pussy start to get wet. His knees bucke and he leans against the table for support. 

It’s not a full blown heat; Soobin doesn't get those anymore. He is, however, still an omega, genetically vulnerable to alpha pheromones. 

Soobin feels compelled by a force stronger than him to sit in the chair that smells most strongly of the teenager. He straddles it backwards, leaning forward to lay his forehead on the cushioning on the back of the chair. He inhales deeply and a whine crawls up out of his throat, and Soobin can’t even stop himself when he reaches down and eases a pair of fingers in his now soaking pussy.

Taehyun is so pretty. So kind for an alpha, really. He probably doesn’t even know what to do with an omega. Soobin would probably have to guide him, press him back onto the bed and ride him until he forgets his own name. The thought of Taehyun being all clueless has Soobin spiraling further, pressing his palm flat against his clit as he works his fingers in and out of himself.

“Oh, Taehyun,” he breathes, enamoured by the image he has created in his head.

He’d probably be loud too, Soobin thinks. He would probably have to guide one of his tits to the alpha’s mouth to keep him quiet. Taehyun would suck on his nipples so greedily, like a baby would. He might even suck hard enough to trick Soobin’s body into producing milk and oh  _ god... _ Soobin would look into those pretty eyes and let Taehyun suck his tits dry.

Soobin is so desperate that he’s practically riding his fingers now. He’s pressing his face into the chair so much that it’s starting to tip forward, his toes pressing down on the floor to keep him grounded. He curls his fingers and grinds against his hand, orgasm so close he can feel it on the tip of his tongue.

He must have gotten so carried away with his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close, because suddenly he hears Taehyun's voice and footsteps.

“Mr. Choi?” he calls out, and Soobin has just enough time to get his bearings, pull his hand out of his shorts, and stand up before Taehyun steps fully into the kitchen and sees him.

“Taehyun!” he greets, trying to sound casual despite the flush burning on his cheeks, “I told you to call me Soobin. And I thought you guys left?”

“I left my phone upstairs, had to come get it,” Taehyun explains, holding up the device. He peers closer at Soobin. “Are you okay?”

There's no way he doesn't know. The air smells like straight up omega, almost enough to drown out Taehyun's smell. Soobin continues to play dumb, hoping that Taehyun will just accept his answer and leave. “Yeah, I’m good. Don’t worry.”

Taehyun blinks twice, head tilting to the side, and a pit grows in Soobin’s stomach. This is bad. This is really bad. Soobin is an adult and he should get control of the situation before it's too late. Fantasies are fun, but now Soobin feels guilty about them while looking at Taehyun's pretty little face. How could he even think about corrupting such a darling--

Taehyun puts his phone down on the table, stepping closer to Soobin. “Don’t lie. I can smell your heat.”

That's...humiliating. Almost as humiliating as the way Soobin's clit pulses at the words. He must have really been out of it for Taehyun to mistake it for a heat. 

He leans back on the table, putting a tiny bit of distance between himself and Taehyun. “Nope! I’m fine. You should really get going though, I’m sure Hueningie is starting to wonder where you are.”

Taehyun takes another step closer and before Soobin can physically push him away, the younger’s hand is in his underwear. 

Soobin lets out a choked gasp. “Taehyun!”

He makes no move to stop him. Even if he wanted to, pheromones are radiating off of Taehyun in waves. Soobin is turning into a hopeless omega, his mental slip aided by just how well Taehyun plays with his clit, drawing slow, torturous circles. 

“Look how fucking wet you are,” Taehyun murmurs, using his other hand to slip two fingers inside. Soobin's back arches, legs spreading wider against his will. “You were thinking about me fucking you, weren't you?”

He’s half right, but he doesn't need to know that, so Soobin stays quiet. 

Taehyun doesn't seem to like the silence very much, doubling his efforts. He adds another finger and rubs Soobin's clit faster, eyebrows furrowing in determination. “It's okay, you don't have to tell me. I heard you whimpering my name from the stairs. Could hear the sounds your pussy was making from there too.”

If Soobin's mind wasn't so foggy, he’s sure he’d be embarrassed. But for now, all he can think about is  _ orgasm orgasm orgasm  _ and he clenches tight around Taehyun's fingers as he comes. 

The rosy post orgasm haze doesn't even get to settle over Soobin. As soon as Taehyun pulls his fingers out, red hot  _ shame _ cascades down over Soobin's head. Mortified by his lack of discipline and how much he enjoyed said lack of discipline, he pushes Taehyun away and rights himself.

Well, he tries to push Taehyun away. The younger barely moves and when he does, it's to pull his pants down and free his cock completely. He presses a hand between Soobin's shoulder blades, bending him over and shucking his shorts and panties down so his pussy is on display. “You didn't think that was all, did you?”

“What if-- _ fuck,  _ what if Hueningie comes back?” Soobin asks, losing his place in his sentence when Taehyun leisurely rubs his cock against Soobin's wet folds. As soon as the words are out, he wants to take them back; why does he choose to say  _ that _ instead of telling Taehyun to get off of him?

“Let him,” Taehyun says simply, sliding right into Soobin's pussy. 

If Soobin wasn't a needy mess before, he certainly is now. He hasn't been fucked in a long time, between work and his perpetual shyness that keeps him from meeting new people. He has his dildos and inflatable knots, of course, but they're nothing like the real thing. Nothing like this. He arches his back despite himself.

“Oh,” Taehyun muses, sounding entirely too pleased for Soobin’s liking. “Fucking slut. You're not even fighting it.”

Even if Soobin had words for that, he wouldn't be able to form them, half delirious as Taehyun pounds into his pussy. Taehyun reaches around Soobin and pulls the neckline of his shirt down, exposing his tits. He grabs ahold of them, one in each hand. Soobin moans at that, head dropping forward, but Taehyun doesn't stop there. He fully plays with Soobin's breasts, pushing them together and jiggling them just because he can. Soobin can barely hold himself together, trying to grind back onto Taehyun’s cock and push his chest into his hands at the same time.

“Feel good, mommy?” Taehyun asks.

“Hhnnn,” is all Soobin can manage.

“You know,” Taehyun starts, nimble fingers finding Soobin’s nipples and tugging on them gently, “I knew you weren’t immune to me. I knew you’d let me fuck this pussy one day.”

The push of Taehyun’s cock into his sopping wet cunt has distracted Soobin from many things, but he grabs onto this thread. Taehyun  _ has  _ been pursuing him, hitting on him, and Soobin has fallen right into his hands. He feels helpless and a little bit played but he  _ is _ \-- he's spread out on his kitchen table getting his pussy demolished by a much younger man.

Soobin feels something wet drip down on his asshole, and it takes him a second that Taehyun spit on him. The younger pauses his thrusts for a moment, shifting so only one of his arms is wrapped around Soobin's chest. With one hand now freed up, Taehyun massages his saliva into Soobin's hole before pressing in, hooking a thumb inside his ass. 

Soobin completely gives in, reaching down and rubbing frantically at his clit. Taehyun seems to enjoy this development, urging Soobin on by pushing his thumb in deeper. The room is spinning for Soobin, and he cries out loudly as he squirts all over Taehyun’s cock, wetting up the floor.

“That's so hot,” Taehyun whispers hotly against Soobin’s ear. He abandons Soobin's tits to grab at his tiny waist, pounding into him a few more times before coming right inside of him. Soobin is past the age where pregnancy is possible and Taehyun must know that, but the thought of Taehyun being so into him that he wouldn't consider pulling out gives Soobin a little thrill. 

Soobin does hear the door open this time. “Taehyun?” Huening Kai calls.

Soobin pushes Taehyun away, shooting panicked eyes when the younger calls out, “I’m in the kitchen.”

Soobin fixes his clothes and hurriedly reaches for a paper towel, dabbing up his mess on the floor.

He hears Huening Kai’s voice before he sees him. “Hey man, did you find…” his voice trails off as he takes in the mess in the kitchen. “Hey, mama, is everything okay?”

The nickname makes Soobin’s clit throb, but he finally stands up and tries to give Huening his best convincing smile. “I’m fine!” he lies. “I was just moving some water and spilled it on the floor. Taehyunnie was helping me clean up. I told him to go on and that you'd be waiting, but you know he doesn't listen to me.”

Soobin keeps his face neutral, as does Taehyun, but he can see on Huening Kai’s face that he knows something is up. The room is stuffy and the air is thick with Soobin’s honeysuckle smell; he eyes Soobin's rumpled tank top and Taehyun's undone belt wearily before pasting on a smile and hooking arms with Taehyun.

“Beomgyu won't wait forever! Sorry, mom, we have to go,” he says, dragging Taehyun out of the front door.

“Be safe!” Soobin manages to yell after them before feeling a dollop of Taehyun's cum drip out of him and into his panties. He whines into his hands as the door slams shut.

**Author's Note:**

> my first work! please be nice :)
> 
> ☂


End file.
